


Running Late

by ladygray99



Series: The Edge [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, BDSM, Barebacking, Cock & Ball Torture, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom/sub, Humbler, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce wants to try something new but Steve is running late.  Steve knows better than to be late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Late

**Author's Note:**

> Second in The Edge ‘verse though it stands alone. I think a vague idea for this came from an avengers kink prompt but I’ll be buggered if I can find it or remember it exactly. It was also inspired by the amazing Steve/Coulson fic [Stevie Boy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/490651) by Mikey.  
> Beta: t_vo0810

Steve pressed his thumbs to his temples as the elevator took him up to Bruce’s lab. It was one of those days where he wished he could still get headaches or extended muscle pain. Then, at least, he’d have an excuse to be crabby instead of just not wanting to put up with Fury, SHIELD, or PR representatives.

He let himself into Bruce’s lab where some soft jazz was playing. Bruce had an open door policy unless he was working on something truly dangerous. Tony had an open door policy _especially_ when he was working on something truly dangerous.

“You wanted to see me?”

Bruce spun around on his lab stool, a gentle smile on his face. “Yes, I want to show you something.” Bruce handed him a tube. It was about seven inches long, not quite an inch wide, and seemed to be made of black rubber.

Steve turned it around in his hand a few times. “It’s a rubber tube.” 

Bruce grinned. It was his yes,-I-actually-do-qualify-as-a-mad-scientist-if-you-think-about-it grin. “It’s a new type of heavy-duty memory polymer with some imbedded mechanical elements and micro circuitry. Tony’s been working on it for extra joint stability in his armor.”

“Okay.” Steve turned it around a few more times. Usually, if it was a Tony invention, then Tony liked to show it off himself.

“I’ve made a few alterations.” Bruce pressed a button on his keyboard and the sides of the tube suddenly curled outward creating something that looked like a black rubber donut. Then the hole began to expand making the ring thinner. It expanded until Steve could have possibly worn it as a bracelet. It held there for a moment until snapping back into a tube. 

“Nifty.”

Bruce chuckled. “I love the way you say things like nifty. That was a preset program. I can set it for different sizes and speeds.”

Steve handed it back. “What are you going to use it for?”

Bruce’s smile changed again, while his shoulder’s squared. Steve’s heart rate kicked up a little. “Lean over the table and lower your trousers and I will show you.”

Steve felt his penis start to harden even as his mind pointed out all the things he still had to get done. “Bruce, I…”

“I don’t believe I phrased that as a request.”

Steve swallowed hard as his mouth went dry. “Bruce…” He stuttered to a halt at Bruce’s look. It was a look that bore no argument. Steve had learned that when he first walked in on Bruce and Tony doing something he hadn’t understood at the time. His cheeks had burned, and he was about to run. Bruce told him to stay in a tone of voice he’d never heard before. His feet had locked into place.

He turned and leaned over the lab table while bringing down his trousers giving Bruce access. He didn’t look over his shoulder but heard the snap of rubber gloves and a squirt of a lube bottle. The lube was startlingly cold as Bruce began to probe at him with his fingers.

“You are always so tight. Every time, it’s like fucking a virgin.” 

Steve flushed at his swearing. Truthfully, it was something he did less than Steve. Bruce pushed one of his fingers in. 

“And as much as I truly enjoy your tight absurdly firm backside sometimes I just want a nice, smooth fuck.” 

If Steve thought talking wouldn’t earn him a punishment, he would’ve made a comment about Tony.

“And I’ve decided to do something about that.” Bruce pulled a finger out and roughly shoved the tube in. Steve braced himself. He’d seen how fast that thing could shape shift. Pain might dissipate quickly, but he could still feel it. He heard the click of a keyboard and felt the tube begin to move. It felt like it was molding itself both to the inside and outside of Steve’s ass. Steve waited for the stretch but nothing happened. “Now, you still have plenty of work to do this afternoon as do I. So between now and 7 pm, that tube will stretch you open a little bit at a time until you are as wide as my cock. At seven precisely, you will be in my room, nice and wide and ready for me.”

“I have a conference call with SHIELD at six,” Steve managed to croak out. His penis felt like it was ready to burst already and his mind was already shifting into that strange place it went when Bruce brought out that tone of voice.

“At seven precisely, you will be in my room,” Bruce repeated without any noticeable change in emotion. “And you may want to find a few minutes to clean yourself out before you are stretched too wide.”

Steve whimpered and tried to control his breathing. Moments like this were the only ones where he felt like his asthma might come back.

“You can pull up your pants now and get back to all that paperwork SHIELD sent over.”

Steve looked down at himself and tried to figure out how he’d get his trousers back on with his penis fully upright. He knew if he touched it too much. he’d get punished for that as well. He closed his eyes and tried to think of mud. Ice cold mud squishing in his boots and working its way under his uniform. It helped a little. At least enough to shove himself back in even if he was leaving an obvious bulge. If he could get back to his own rooms without running into anyone he’d be fine.

Bruce had already turned back to his own work as Steve rushed out. He managed to get to his rooms without incident and was already into the paperwork when the first stretch came. It wasn’t much. He hardly noticed it really. It felt like a finger at the most, but if it was going to stretch him as wide as Bruce, he would be noticing it soon. Bruce was not small. Tony often joked that it was the only bit of Bruce that didn’t change back. 

Steve wiggled a little and felt the polymer pressing against his insides. It was going to be a very distracting day.

~

Steve hated conference calls. He especially hated video conference calls because it meant he had to hide the crushing boredom he was feeling and couldn’t be caught staring at the clock. It was already eight after seven, and he knew he was in trouble.

“I’m sorry,” Steve snapped, “but this seems to be an argument primarily between SHIELD and the military, and I have little to nothing to add. I also have another appointment I need to keep. You can send through a memo to the Avengers when a decision has been made.”

Steve flicked off the camera and ran for it. His floor was only one above Bruce’s, and he sprinted down the emergency stairs rather than wait for the elevator. It wasn’t easy. For the previous two hours, he’d been walking with a strange waddle and perching on the edge of his seat. 

The door to Bruce’s apartment was unlocked so Steve barely had to slow as he rushed for Bruce’s bedroom.

“I’m sorry I’m…” Bruce looked up at him from a book he’d been reading. His eyes were hard.

“I believe I said seven.” There was a low growl to his voice. Not a Hulk growl, quite the opposite. When his voice was like that, Steve knew he was in total control and not just of himself.

“I know, I was on a call and…” 

“You are a smart boy. I’m sure you could have worked something out.” Bruce sighed. It was quite put upon. “And I had such a pleasant evening planned.” Steve wondered for a moment if Bruce was going to just throw him out the tube still in him, still stretching him even wider. “Strip. Stand for inspection.”

Steve removed his clothes as quickly as possible while still folding them neatly and leaving them by the door. Then he took his place in the center of the room, his legs at parade rest and his hands clasped behind his head. His penis was hard again, but it had been half hard all day with every stretch bringing it up to full strength for a minute or two. There was more than one reason that conference call was hell.

Bruce stepped behind him. “Well, it seems my little toy worked. Good to know.” Steve felt Bruce rub his finger right along the edge of where his flesh met the rubber. Bruce sighed again. “On the bed, on your knees. Chest to the bed, arms back, knees spread.

Steve cringed internally. He knew what was coming. It was something he hated, truly hated. It made him feel small and weak, helpless and humiliated, and it always made his penis so hard he wanted to cry. He got into position and squeezed his eyes shut. He heard the clack of wood before Bruce reached between his legs, grabbed hold of his testicles, and yanked them back between his thighs. The humbler was quickly slotted into place. Two pieces of wood it locked around his scrotum and behind his thighs. If he tried to raise himself up from that position, he’d risk pulling his own balls right off. And if they tried to draw up before an orgasm. the pain was agonizing.

Once it was in place, Bruce sat beside him on the bed and stroked his head softly. Steve wanted to push himself up into the touch but feared even that simple move. “Dear little Stevie. I can’t understand why you would be late. You could have been on time, you know that. I can only think that you must want to be punished. That you must be craving this somehow. I suppose I have been a bit lax, letting discipline in general slide, but that is no excuse for your behavior.”

Steve wanted to argue. He’d been working hard for weeks, leading fight after fight, and keeping everything in order. How could he want this? Want this kind of pain? But his penis was hard and hot against his stomach betraying him. Bruce got up and moved around the room. He tried to stretch his hearing to work out what Bruce was doing, but the only warning he got was a high-pitched whistle before a wooden yardstick came down across both cheeks and his testicles.

Steve cried out as the flair of pain blinded him. He should have known. The yardstick was Bruce’s primary form of punishment for him.

The pain had not yet begun to ebb when there was a second whistle and a second blinding flash of pain. The blows started coming fast and hard. Bruce was no god or soldier, but he was no weakling. He was trying to do damage. 

Steve didn’t bother trying to count the blows. Instead, he simply became enveloped by the layers of pain. Bruce worked over his bottom, regularly striking his testicles, then down his thighs, and even let a few blows fall across the bottom of his feet. Somewhere around his thighs, a sob broke from his chest. Bruce didn’t stop even as it became wracking tears.

It happened sometimes, when Bruce was working him hard - not even always in punishment. Tears would fall between the screams. Then, with one more vicious crack across the testicles, it stopped as suddenly as it started.

He heard Bruce move around again even as he continued to shake and press tears into the blankets beneath his face. He heard a loud click and a brief hum. Steve knew what that was. It was a special kind of camera that Bruce had shown him called a ‘Polaroid’. Steve liked it. It produced an actual picture that you didn’t need a computer to look at, and there was only one copy so it couldn’t be emailed, or texted or whatever.

“You’re going to take this picture with you so you can remember the risks of being late.” 

Bruce sat down on the bed and began stroking his head while Steve choked out the last of the tears.

“Stevie.” It made him shiver every time Bruce called him that. “You know I didn’t want to do that but I can’t risk letting you fall into bad habits. You understand that.” He nodded. He did understand. It was always better when he did what Bruce told him to. It was freeing. 

Bruce got up. He followed the sounds of Bruce’s footsteps into the kitchen where he got something out of the fridge and returned. The shock of ice cold gel on his backside pulled another scream from him and he tried to rise up. He yelled again, remembering why that was a bad idea.

“I know you’ll heal quickly but aloe gel will help. I want you to get a little more pleasure out of what was meant to be the primary event of the evening.”

Once most of his bottom half was covered in the cooling gel Bruce removed the humbler. Steve whimpered into the blankets as the blood ran to his newly freed testicles. He found himself trying to squeeze down on the ring as if that would grant some relief.

“Okay Stevie, turn around but stay on your knees. I want you to see this.” Steve slowly crawled around the bed, parts of him still burning and aching. He found himself looking into a full-length mirror. He looked wrecked, his face streaked and blotchy, but he could also see his cock standing out from his body and his recently stretched testicles hanging low. “Keep watching, don’t take your eyes off yourself. Look at how beautiful you are in this state.” Steve shivered again. He always did when Bruce said things like that. But he did as told and kept looking even as he heard Bruce undress just out of his line of sight.

Bruce crawled onto the bed behind him, his own substantial penis full and ready. He had a squeeze bottle of lube in one hand. and a tablet in the other. He tapped the tablet and suddenly the stretch was gone. The stretch that had become the background noise to the last few hours was instantly gone.

Without a conscience thought, Steve squeezed down on nothing, and Bruce pulled out the now thin tube.

“Oh, Stevie, you look amazing, just gaping open for me. Like you’re begging for it. Like you’d take anything I could give you.”

“Please.” The word fell from Steve’s lips. After hours of being stretched open, it suddenly felt so wrong to be empty.

Bruce grinned, and squeezed lube directly into Steve. It was cold and he felt every bit of it, but it didn’t last long as Bruce slid in. And it was a slide - not their usual, forceful drive. Steve watched as Bruce closed his eyes and groaned. “Oh, oh my boy.” Bruce started sliding in and out at a leisurely pace. Steve could feel the squish of the lube as Bruce filled him but without the usual fight for it. “You feel so amazing, all wet and open.”

Steve pushed back a little. It was strange feeling: Bruce moving so freely and smoothly in him. 

“That’s right.” Bruce settled his hands loosely on Steve’s hips. “Back up. Fuck yourself on me. Watch your face as you do it.”

Steve did as told, but it wasn’t easy to look at himself this way. He rocked himself back onto Bruce and watched as both their faces opened. Their lips were swelling, even without kissing, and their bodies were flushed. Steve wanted to touch himself as Bruce stroked along his insides.

“Amazing,” Bruce sighed. “I can feel you tightening already. It feels so good just like this.” 

Bruce jerked his hips a bit and Steve groaned, feeling his abused testicles trying to pull up, desperate for release. 

“Come on, Stevie boy, keep going. Show me what you can do. Show me that you can make me cum in you.”

Steve started rocking a little faster and harder. When he rocked forward, he tried to squeeze down. 

“Very nice. But keep looking at yourself.” He did. He didn’t recognize himself, not really. He didn’t look like the man in the star spangled uniform. He didn’t look like the sickly little boy who just wanted to serve. He didn’t even really look like the man he saw in the bathroom mirror every morning. He looked raw and undone - like he only had one purpose to his existence, to be filled, tormented, and shamelessly used by Bruce Banner. 

He started rocking faster, ignoring his own desires as best as possible. He put all thought into this purpose. Into Bruce’s moans and smiles and the way he was caressing his hands along Steve’s back. Time slid out of Steve’s mind in exchange for one pure focus.

Suddenly, Bruce grabbed his hips again, hard, and shoved in, breaking Steve’s pace. He set his own pace hard, fast, and unforgiving. Steve watched Bruce’s face as it contorted, almost as if he were in pain until his eyes shot open and a bellow came from deep in his chest. With a few more small thrusts, he collapsed forward along Steve’s back. Steve had no problem holding Bruce’s weight so he didn’t bother moving.

But as Bruce lay there, Steve felt his own needs rush to the surface. Bruce slid out, and he found himself squeezing down on nothing again. “Don’t move.” Bruce grabbed the Polaroid camera from his desk and crawled back behind him again, taking a picture. “I want you to be able to see yourself, still spread open, my cum dripping from you.”

He felt his head spin at the thought. It was so naughty and dirty and so far away from anything he had known, and yet he found himself desiring it. Bruce settled back into the pillows at the head of the bed. 

“I suppose you would like a little relief for yourself?” He nodded. “Are you ever going to be late for one of our appointments again?” He shook his head violently. “Okay. Turn around, face me. On your knees still but sit back on your heels.” He did as told. Bruce sighed. “I wish I could experiment on you a little. See how many days or weeks I could keep you stimulated without letting you orgasm.” Steve stopped breathing as a bolt of raw fear hit him. “Unfortunately, in our line of work, that’s not the kind of distraction we can afford,” Bruce added before smiling. “Okay. Go ahead and stroke yourself. Give yourself some relief from the day.”

It was all he could do not to collapse from relief. 

“You’ll need some lubrication though. Reach behind yourself and collect some. I don’t feel like reaching for the bottle.”

Steve thought he’d lost every part of his soul capable of blushing until his cheeks suddenly burned. He reached behind himself sticking his hand into the slick mess he knew was coming from his body, and then brought it back to his purpose. The first little squeeze almost ended him, but he grit his teeth and stroked himself slowly. He couldn’t get any harder but was still determined to savor the moment.

“I think the next time, I’ll leave the tube in a bit longer and set it for a bit wider. See if I can’t work my fist up into you.” 

Steve hiccupped, and his ass squeezed down tight but not in fear. Oh no. That wasn’t fear at all. 

“I can hold it there, let you slowly tighten back up around my arm then stretch you again as I pull it out.” 

He could picture it. He could picture what his face would look like while it happened. He started stroking himself harder. 

“I could bring in the others. Tony, Clint, Thor. You can impress them with just how much you can take.” 

He felt his body jerk with as extra hit of lust. 

“I’d gag them, of course. We don’t need comments from the peanut gallery.”

Bruce reached out and rubbed his fingers across Steve’s lips. “And I’d let whichever one behaves the best that week suck you off when I’m done.”

The images flashed across his mind. Tony’s lips free of that smirk wrapped around him. Or Clint’s sarcastic little mouth. Or even Thor, great and noble Thor, doing something so base.

Steve screamed as his orgasm slammed into him, sending every nerve into a frenzy and drenching his hands and belly with his own semen. More than he was sure he’d ever seen. He curled into himself and collapsed forward desperately gasping for air. 

He felt Bruce stroke the back of his neck. “Oh yes, we are definitely doing this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback please? I usually write more plot with my smut.


End file.
